This Wasn't Supposed To Happen
by R. Neve
Summary: 19 year old Anastasia Steele hasn't seen her sister, Leila, for a while. But now she is coming to visit her, but she isn't coming alone. She is bringing the family of a 'friend' of hers. How will Ana react to a certain billionare? How will that certain billionare react to the beauty and innocence of Ana?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey,**

 **I can't shake the idea of this story out of my mind. I need to get it out here. Also this story is an M rated story, my first one, reviews are always welcome.**

 **So, Leila and Ana are sisters that haven't seen each other for a while. All of her family have something to do with BDSM but she doesn't, although she does search for slaves for a friend of hers. She also recognizes a person from the BDSM system when she sees one. So, Christian isn't known to be a Dom, but she does recognize it.**

 **Yes, she is still a virgin in this. For all of you who wonder. This is all Ana Pov, I will have some exceptions, like next chapter.**

 **Enough said, enjoy the first chapter.**

* * *

I close my locker. "So how long haven't you seen her?"

I look at Niko, my best friend. "Who? Leila?" He nods at me. "Uhm, a few years. I think, maybe 4. It was the summer between freshman and sophmore year. Why?"

He shrugs. "You were close weren't you?"

"Yes, we were, she is bringing a family with her... Grey... I heard she has some sort of relationship with their son... Chr..."

"Your sister has a relationship with Christian Grey?" He asks. I nod and his eyes grow wide. "Holy Shit!"

"What?" Seriously, what's the fuzz about? I don't get it. He's just some guy my sister is fucking. Why is such a big deal? "He's just some guy, why are you all reacting so weird, I really do..." He pushes his phone in my hands and I look at it. It's an article.

 ** _Millionare Christian Grey has made his first Billion._**

"Shouldn't it be Billionare then?" I ask Niko.

He rolls his eyes. "Just read it."

 ** _Christian Grey (24) has just made his first billion. Guess we need to say Billionare now instead of Millionare._**

I skip a lot that says about what he does, and I must say, it is impressive. The things he's achieved at his age. But one sentence catches my eye.

 ** _While we do know that he is now in fact a Billionare, we still don't know if he's gay or not._**

They think he's gay. I laugh at that. My sister is fucking a rumoured to be gay?

"Why you laughing?" Niko says as we reach my car.

"Gay?" I say while giving him his phone back. "My sister is fucking a guy who is rumoured to be gay? How stupid can it get?" I start the car. "Do I need to drop you off first, or are you coming with me?"

"Is Elizabeth home?"

"What do you think?" I drive out of my parcking spot without a problem and ease out of the school parcking lot.

"Yours it it." He says.

I smile and we drive to mine. I turn the radio on up high when we almost reach the house, we're at the front gates, and Jason Derulo comes on with Ridin' Solo. We smile at each other and we start singing.

The gates open and I drive. We have a huge lawn before we reach the house.

 _Never knew single could feel this good, oh_  
 _Stop playin' misunderstood_  
 _Back in the game, who knew I would, oh_

 _So flat, I'mma spread my wings_  
 _Loving myself makes me wanna sing_  
 _Oh, oh yeah_  
 _Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,_

 _Told me get my shit together_  
 _Now I got my shit together, yeah_  
 _Now I made it through the weather_  
 _Better days are gonna get better_

 _I'm so sorry that it didn't work out_  
 _I'm movin' on_  
 _I'm so sorry but it's over now_  
 _The pain is gone_

 _I'm puttin' on my shades to cover up my eyes_  
 _I'm jumpin' in my ride, I'm headin' out tonight_  
 _I'm solo, I'm ridin' solo_  
 _I'm ridin' solo, I'm ridin' solo, solo_

 _I'm feelin' like a star, you can't stop my shine_  
 _I'm lovin' cloud nine, my head's in the sky_  
 _I'm solo, I'm ridin' solo_  
 _I'm ridin' solo, I'm ridin' solo, solo_

I shut the engine of in front of the house where I see my family inclunding my sister Leila, and people I don't know. Six... Six persons I don't know. I look at Niko.

"Any chance you know who that is?" I ask, pointing at the people. I recognize Christian Grey because I saw a pic of him in the article.

"His family." We get out and he says, louder than nesecary. "DUH!"

My father turns at us. "What's so obvious, Nikolay?"

"Nothing." I say as I glare at Niko over the car as we're taking our bags out of the car. "You say one word, Niko, and I'll unleash hurricane Ella. Got that? Good." I treathen him.

We shut the doors from the back seats and go to the porch. "We're going to drop our stuff inside, and we'll come back." And with that we're in the house. We drop our bags in my room and head back outside. I walk to my sister who is sitting very still looking down... Sub mode. I look around and see Christian sitting very... I don't know, but I do know he's a Dom. I hug my sister and whisper in her ear that I know. She looks up at me and pleads with her eyes not to say anything. I know my sister so well. And I am so proud of it.

Niko and I go back inside to do some homework, we are done sooner than we thought and Niko is getting called home, something about his sister. I love her, Daniela. She is amazing, I love her. She is seventeen and she is the greatsest girl I've ever seen.

"So, you saying you want children as soon as possible?" Niko asks me as we walk out the door.

"Yeah, why not?" I say as we descend the stairs. "They're lovely..."

"Ana?" He asks.

I turn to him. "What?"

"You do know in order to get pregnant, you have to have sex." By now we were passing my dad. He raises an eyebrow at me and I simply shake my head. "Something you haven't had yet. Virgin."

"At least we know I didn't throw it away, like some of us, huh?" I ask, while opening the car door.

"I will let you know I don't regret it."

"No, Niko," I say as I start the engine."You don't regret every time you've had sex afterwards, but, let's be honest, did you enjoy your first time?" I go to the gates and stop in front of them to let them open.

"Fine, you win, you have point." I drive onto the road and smile over at him.

"Always." He sticks his tongue out at me and I laugh.

The rest of the ride we sing along with the radio and we speak about a few things, but mostly singing. Five more hours is on repeat as we arrive at the house. There are police cars, I want to go in with him, but I know he would rather do this alone. I let him get out after telling him to call me as soon as possible to let me know what's going on. He promised to do so, and I believe him so I turn around to go home.

Almost home I get called by Niko. I pick up, wanting to know if there is something I can do. The gates open as Niko starts telling what is going on. I am almost at the house when I only see red. I drive a bit further so I have enough space to turn around 'fast & furious' style.

"Dan did what?!"

I turn around 'fast & furious' style and push on my gas, going over my speed limit, I see Dad running down the stairs, but I don't care right now.

"Hospital?" I ask and Niko confirms before I hang up.

I am lucky that I didn't get stopped by the cops because I was so over the speed limit, but then again, I do know speed, I just don't know limits. I am at the hospital in no time while it is normally a half an hour drive. I go to the waiting room and see Niko there with his mother, Stela and his brother Kol. I quickly go to them and I take Stela in an embrace as she tears down.

I let go of Stela and go to Niko. "Where's Dan?"

"Police station."

"I'm going, keep me updated?"

"Of course."

I go back to my car and drive to the police station, seeing the cars of my family and I guess the Grey's. Why are they here? They have nothing to do with this. I get out of my car and go inside, seeing my family. Leila immediately comes to me as she sees me, with a worried look on her face. I walk past her and go to Derek, officer Lether.

"Derek, my brother, where is he?"

Derek looks at my family and then takes me by the arm and leads me to some cell, I imediately recognize my brother, Dan. I look at Derek, who gets what I'm asking and leaves, I know he's just outside the door, making sure no one will come in.

"Really, Dan? Daniela? You couldn't choose anyone else?"

"She wanted it too!" He bites at me.

"Hey!" I snap. "I'm not one of your puppets, I'm your sister, show some respect!"

"You'll never be."

"Be what?"

"A sub, nor will you ever be a slave."

"God, I don't even want to be, I just look for them, that's why you turned me down, isn't it? You alrady had a sub? One who isn't of age! Imagine what this would do to us! To you! If she doesn't press charges for abuse, you'll still have to serve for being a pedophile."

"It was consensual!"

"It was wrong."

"We wanted it!"

"You should have waited!"

"Like you waited with Dimitri?"

"You just crossed a line."

"What about Elijah?"

"Knock it off!"

"Let's not forget Daemon, would we?"

"Fuck off! I don't even care anymore! Have fun in Hell!" With that I turn around and push the door open and walk to Derek, who is talking to my family. Leila nods at me and Derek turns to me.

"And?"

"I don't care what you do to him. If Dani doesn't press charges, I will. He can rot in hell."

And with that, I leave my family stunned and go to my car. I vagely hear someone call for me, but I only know it's real when someone stops me from getting in my car. I turn around and come face to face with the one and only Christian Grey.

"Hey, you're Ana, right?"

I nod. "You're Christian Grey, right?"

"You don't know me?"

"If it wasn't for Niko and Leila, I wouldn't even know who you are."

"Good, then you really aren't after money."

I roll my eyes. Why would he think that? I see his hand twitching. I smile and look at him. "Stow that twitching palm, I'm not your slave, I'm not Leila."

"How..."

"Leila didn't say anything. Don't you know? My whole family has something to do with BDSM, my parents were dom/sub once, my sister is a sub, my other sister is a sadist and my brother is a dom."

"What are you?" He asks.

I laugh. "Me?" He nods. "Me. I'm an outcast. I don't do anything in the BDSM, axcept for looking for slaves for some people I know, and until my brother messed up, I searched for subs for him."

"Mind if I ask what he did?"

"You saw that guy, earlier, right?" he nods. "His sister, Daniela, is a very lovely girl, seventeen, she has been with my brother for a year, he didn't listen to her safeword today, he put her in the hospital."

"Wow. I'm sorry to sound so... Are you sure he isn't a sadist?"

"I've asked myslf that too, but just like I said, if Dani doesn't press charges, I will." I sigh. "Can you get your hand of my door, I want to go to the hospital, or the gym, or both, I don't know yet."

"No way I am letting you drive now, You're raging, you'll get in an accident, no, give me the keys. We're going to the gym together."

"What? No, I don't know you, you could kidnap me, why would I trust you?"

"Because you know you can."

And he's right. Somthing is telling me to trust him,it's telling me I can, I don't have to be scared. I sigh and give him my keys.

"Fine, you know where the gym is?"

"Yes. Come on."

We talk during our drive, but nothing very interesting, I know what he does, I know how he got so whealty. He knows how old I am and why I doubled a year, to take care of Mom, who died not that long ago. He says he sorry and I smile at him, telling him it's fine and I'd rather have it this way, her out of her misery and not alive in pain, because at last, she was always in pain and no one could help her. It broke both mine and Dad's hearts to see her like that. Christian smiles and says I'm a good person.

"Thanks. You are too. What you do for the people who aren't as lucky as us. It's very nice of you."

"I'm not sure about being a good person, but thanks."

"Why wouldn't you be a good person, Mr. Grey, you have a good heart."

"A, you can call me Christian, B, I don't have a heart."

"Yes, you do, don't wear yourself down. If you didn't have one, you wouldn't care enough about what you do for the less rich people."

"Less rich?" He asks grinning.

"Yes, you know, it's very rude to say poor."

"You're right. You are a very polite girl, Anastasia."

"It's Ana."

"Why? I like Anastasia. Beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

"You're making me blush." I say, smiling at him, "Thanks, we're here, come on."

We work out together, we even spar together, although he didn't want to first. He even admitted he underrestimated me. I smiled at him and went into the locker room to change again.

In the car I ask him how long he and Leila have been going on.

"Almost three months. I'm going to extend the contract."

"You work with a three month contract?"

"Yes."

"Can I give you advise? You don't have to take it, it's still your relationship, but, I want to warn you."

"Go ahead."

"Make sure you can get under the contract at any time. I mean, my sister is a lovely person, but she tends to get clingy after a while. Just thought I should warn you."

"Thank you. I'll keep it in mind."

We arrive at the house and see we're alone. We get out of the car and get to our rooms, which are next to each other, to get a shower. Afterwards we go to the library.

"Hey, Christian?"

"Yeah?"

"If you need me to sign an NDA or something, I'll do it, if it makes you feel better."

"I think I'm going to take a risk and not let you sign one. I trust you, I don't know why, because I hardly know you, but I do, you don't touch me, even though I didn't say anything about it."

"When I came anwhere near your chest, you would tense, when we were sparring, I took it as a sign. Don't worry, I won't ask, it isn't my bussines."

"You really are a good person, Ana, now, can I ask you a personal question, you don't have to aswer."

"Shoot. I'm an open book."

"Are you really still a virgin, or was that just to please 'daddy'?"

"I'm really still a virgin."

"How?"

"Well, no guy has ever put his..."

"Yeah, I know how a girl loses her virginity, Ana, I just don't get it. You're funny, lovely, caring, smart..."

I snort at that. "I fail Maths every single time; call me smart again."

"That doesn't matter, can I continue?" I nod and he takes a breath. "As I said, I don't get how you can still be a virgin, you're funny, caring, loving, smart and not to forget, beautiful."

"Oh, thanks, but if that is true, how comes I've never even kissed?"

"No! I don't believe it! Okay, you may be a virgin, but no way in hell have you never been kissed."

"It's true, I've never kissed, but that is probably because I always turn guys down if they ask me out."

"Not ready to date?"

"No, I just never felt anything with the person."

"Isn't that what dating is about? Not that I would know, I've never dated."

"Neither have I, but at least you have kissed."

"I have. How late is it?"

I yawn. "Late, if I begin to yawn, I'm going to bed, see you tomorrow." I go to him and kiss his cheek and leave to my room.

I'm already asleep before my head even touched the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi,**

 **I got some reviews last chapter about the relationship I am GETTING to, as in the future, of Ana and Christian. You have no idea what is going to happen, and, also, you have no idea how long they've been together, yes, Christian said something about the contract and the time, but, he was being vague about it.**

 **You're getting to know what happens, this chapter! Just wait for it!**

 **I get it, though, but my mind doesn't work that way. I would be grossed out as well. Trust me, and I don't get grossed out easily.**

 **Thank you, though, for the ones that did like my story already. I appreciate it.**

 **Little heads up, like I said, although most of the story will be APOV there will also be CPOV, like this chapter, but it won't be as long as APOV's because I have no idea how Christian Grey's mind works. So, that's why this one is a bit shorter than the first chapter.**

 **I was thinking of working with a Beta, so if you're interested, please, PM me. It would be of great help.**

 **I hope you like the next chapter.**

* * *

The day after that, I help Ana with her Maths. She really does suck. Like really suck. I'm sorry, that isn't nice, but, she really does. But I can't say she didn't warn me, because she did. She told me I'd regret it, helping her, but, after an hour of explaining everything, she finally did begin to understand it.

The day after that, it was Saturday, and we went out, us two, eating at some place she loves. I must say, it is pretty good. Also, normal, something I haven't had since I became a Millionare.

"So, I was wondering, you are only 19 and yet, you already look for subs and slaves..."

"No, just subs and only for my brother, he should be out of jail tomorrow. Did my sister ever tell you about him?" She asks while taking a fry.

"Very little, she was talking about you, mostly, though, she never told me you could recognize anyone involved in BDSM this easily."

"Probably because she didn't know, just like I didn't know she was a sub." She says.

"I am only her second Dom, and I have already told you, and I'm sure our sister has as well, she only wants it for the punishments, we haven't had any sexual contact." I say. "But, I was wondering, only 19, already looking for subs for your brother, why?"

"I don't know, Dad, he used to do it before me, once gave me a stack of files, saying I knew my brother better than he, and he told me to find a girl I thought my brother would like. I did so, and ever since, I got connections in the BDSM system. I'm not really the one looking for subs. See, you remember Niko, right? Well, he has a brother who is just as old as you, I think maybe a year older, who gives me a bunch of files and I make a compilation of the girls I like, and know my brother likes and give them to him, he'll choose in the end. But, that all stopped last year, I only did it for one. I started when I was 17 and ended last year, I only had to search for 3 subs."

"Okay, that actually doesn't seem too bad."

"Well, I only did it for a couple of months anyway, before he found Dani."

"You're still pissed aren't you?"

"What do you think? Christian, if you found out that Elliot was doing that to Mia, let's just say she was like a sister to you, not your actual sister, wouldn't you be pissed?"

I thought about this for a while, it was hard to picture Mia as just someone I looked at like my sister, but not actually being my sister. "Okay, I get your point."

"Hey, you said that you're going to extend the contract, but, my sister said there isn't an official contract yet, she said she's only on 'try out'."

"Okay, A, 'try out?' that sounds gross..."

"I know, but it was for the lack of a better term."

"B, yes, she is only on 'try out', but right now, I'm only seeing if she can handle pain..."

"Meaning you haven't fucked her?"

"No, not yet."

"You're just like my brother, first see if she can handle pain for a few scenes and then give her a contract, right?"

"Yes. I'm only her second Dom, and she is only my third sub."

"Well, then, you do have a 'proof' contract, though?"

"Yes, and I'm going to extend that. You know when I said almost three months? Well, you can interpret it a lot of ways. We've only been together for a few weeks, I think four, in which we have only had two scenes. Only whipping and flogging, no fucking."

"You done?" She sighs.

"Yeah." I looked at her, and thought of something. "Shit! I have to meet your sister at some place. Do you know where this," I slipped her the place that Leila gave me, "is? It would be of great help."

"Yeah." She gives me the directions to the place in the parc. I have no idea why she wanted to meet with me, but I decided it had to be importnant if she was so adamned about meeting about it quickly, maybe it has to do with our 'relationship' I don't know.

I arrive quickly and go to the exact place both Leila and Ana told me to go to. She was already there, looking and smiling at her phone. She looked up at me as she heard me come closer. She smiles and took her bag on her lap, and I sat down next to her. "

"What is it?"

"I want to end things with us. I saw someone again and, I have a feeling for him that has been gone for you for a while now. I was just going tp wait until the contract was over, but, feelings don't wait."

I looked at her. "Is he a Dom?"

"No, and honestly, that's what I want, what I need, right now, a normal relationship." She confesses.

I nod. "Of course, if there is anything..."

"Yes," she says quickly, "Take care of my sister."

"What?"

She touches my cheek and smiles sweetely at me. "You'll know in time what I'm talking about." She stands and leaves me there stunned.

The days leading to Ana's showcase we spend more time together, like, a lot of time together, while doing so, I get this feeling inside me. I have no idea what it is, so I decide to ask Leila. I would ask my sister but she can't keep her mouth shut. My brother, nor his wife Kate, can either, my mother would jump to conclusions, and I don't want to worry her, and my father, well, I don't want to worry him.

Leila sits down in the chair in the library, across of me. "You wanted to see me?"

"What did you mean? In the parc, when you said I need to take care of Ana, what did it mean?"

"So you finally excepted the feelings, huh?"

"What feelings, Leila?" I ask, growing irritated.

"You, Christian, are crushing on my sister."

"I'm not a kid."

"So, doesn't mean you can crush on someone."

"She's 19, for God's sake!"

"So? Have you never heard? There is no age in love."

"I am not in love! I can't! I don't have the heart to be!"

"Yes, you do. Have you ever talked about yourself like this in front of my sister?"

"Yes, once, I learned it the hard way not to."

"Yeah, that sounds like my sister."

"Look, you can't tell her anything. I don't want to drag her into all of this. This isn't for her, the submission to someone else. I can alreadys see that. She'll never fully listen to me. She also already told me, she never wants to be a sub. I would never want that for her, anyway. She is too pure, too innocent."

"So, what are ou going to do then?"

"The only thing I can to keep her that way."

Leila's eyes grow wide. "No, don't say..."

"Yes, I'm going to stay away from her."

* * *

 **Do you understand it, now? And he didn't develop feelings for her at first sight, no, he waited until he was done with Leila.**

 **Leila fully supports those two, you'll see that soon enough.**

 **Okay, enough said, next chapter will be up soon.**

 **'Till next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey,**

 **Sorry I didn't update last night, I was busy.**

 **It should be a while now, before I do a COPV again. I don't know when, but right now, I want to focus on Ana, and see her life for a bit, as it is going to change, in a while.**

 **For those who are wondering if Christian is going to give in to his feelings soon or not, you'll have to see, I don't want to spoil the story for the ones who want to see how the story unfolds.**

 **As for you who want to know if there will be BDSM in this story, no, sorry.**

 **I don't think there is anything else. This will be APOV again, must you not know.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

After Christian and I spent a few days together, having fun, he changed. He turned cold toward me and he hardly speaks to me, it's pissing me off. I know Leila broke it off, so I blamed it on that but after a week, I flipped it off. I decided it wasn't worth it.

I couldn't be stressed about something when I had a showcase.

Which I had, now, I'm waiting to get on stage. My first performance is always my favorite one.

Sleep Well, My Angel from We're The Fallen.

I was told it was dark, so I had put on a dark outfit. With the help of Leila of course, she's backstage with me and not really helping my situation, the one with Christian. She doesn't talk about him, but she is sending me some kind of message, and I have no idea what she means.

I am wearing black leather pants with a black top and a black jacket with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows. For my jewelry we kept it pretty basic, just a ring on my index finger, my charm bracelet I got from Leila yesterday, and earrings with angel wings. My shoes are black ankle boots with an eight inch heel.

Yeah, I'd never wear that.

Leila slips out the door to see me sing with my family and the Grey's. They have never heard me sing, and my family hasn't heard me sing in forever.

I get called on stage and the feeling I get from the applause I get, even before I have sang, it's amazing. I smile at everyone, take a breath and nod, signaling I'm okay to go.

Everyone, especially Dad, is looking at me with great expectations.

The music begins and I smile, loving the sweet sound.

 _Watching you sleep for so long,_  
 _Knowing I can't turn the rain into sun any more_  
 _I've given you all that I have,_  
 _Now I stand here, too scared to hold your hand._

 _Afraid you might wake to see_  
 _The monster that had to leave_

I look at the table where my family and the Grey's sit and want to laugh. The Grey's are sitting there like, 'Holly shit, she can sing.' and Leila is there looking oh so proud... and Dad, I don't know, he's very emotianal, probably because I sang this too at Mom's funeral, that's why I choose this song. I wanted her here today, and, now I somehow have.

 _'Cause you see the shelter as the storm_  
 _Holding wind to keep you warm,_  
 _You are everything to me, this is why I have to leave,_  
 _So sleep well my angel._

Leila is looking like she can cry any second now, I love it, I love that I can do that to her with only voice. I see Christian, and he's looking stunned, and there is another emotion on his face. I don't know what it is, but, I don't know, it feels good to see it on his face. I am weird, I know.

 _Under the ash and the lies,_  
 _Something beautiful once here now dies,_  
 _And the tears burn my eyes,_  
 _As you sit there, all alone._  
 _I just want to come home,_

 _But you see the shelter as the storm,_  
 _Holding wind to keep you warm,_  
 _You are everything to me, this is why I have to leave,_  
 _So sleep well my angel._  
 _Sleep well, my angel._

And now comes the tricky part. The louder part, yet not higher. It's tricky, and very hard to get right. Until now, I haven't. I've always gone higer, but not louder, so I'm very anxious about it. But I have faith.

 _I'm sorry_  
 _I'm sorry_  
 _I'm sorry_  
 _I'm sorry_

I did it! I actually did it right! And now everyone, especially Leila, is looking very proud of me. She was there at the rehearsals, and was very sorry for me when I never got it right. I don't know what did it, I was just looking at Christian...

 _You see the shelter as the storm,_  
 _Holding wind to keep you warm,_  
 _You are everything to me, this is why_

 _You see the shelter as the storm,_  
 _Holding wind to keep you warm,_  
 _You are everything to me, this is why I have to leave_  
 _So sleep well, my angel._

 _Sleep well, my angel._

I get off stage as the realisation I just had downs on me. In the dressing room Leila is already there.

"You did it!"

I smile as I hug her. "I did."

"He wants you as well."

What? I just figured out I like Christian myself, how does she know? "What?"

"Christian, he wantes you as well, he thinks you deserve better as him, something about him being fucked up and you innocent. Don't ask."

"Okay, we'll talk more while getting dressed."

"What is your next song?"

"Uncover."

"Come on."

She hands me a white 'halter' dress with white heels. I absolutely love the dress. I also love the song Derek and Niko are singing now. See you Again, absolutely love it.

When I'm ready, the song Sylvia is singing has come to an end and it's my turn, so I go already, to get ready. Sylvia comes of stage, letting Damon get on to introduce me. While passing me, Sylvia gives me a squeeze and a smile. Her way of telling me I'm going to kill it.

I get on stage and get the microphone, this is one of my favorite songs. so I'm actaully very excited about it.

 _Nobody sees, nobody knows,_  
 _We are a secret can't be exposed._  
 _That's how it is, that's how it goes,_  
 _Far from the others, close to each other._

 _In the daylight, in the daylight,_  
 _When the sun is shining,_  
 _On the late night, on the late night,_  
 _When the moon is blinding._  
 _In the plain sight, plain sight,_  
 _Like stars in hiding,_  
 _You and I burn on, on._

How I love this song. I try not to look at Christian, because I know I'd mess my song up. Why wouldn't I? He's a hot as hell guy, wanting me and sitting in the same room listening to my every word, looking hot as ever.

 _Put two and to-gether, for-ever will never change_  
 _Two and to-gether will never change_  
 _Nobody sees, nobody knows_  
 _We are a secret, can't be exposed_  
 _That's how it is, that's how it goes_  
 _Far from the others, close to each other_  
 _That's when we uncover, cover, cover_  
 _That's when we uncover, cover, cover_

 _My asylum, my asylum is in your arms_  
 _When the world gives heavy burdens_  
 _I can bear a thousand times_  
 _On your shoulder, on your shoulder_  
 _I can reach an endless sky_  
 _Feels like paradise_

 _Put two and to-gether, for-ever will never change_  
 _Two and to-gether will never change._  
 _Nobody sees, nobody knows_  
 _We are a secret, can't be exposed_  
 _That's how it is, that's how it goes_  
 _Far from the others, close to each other_  
 _That's when we uncover, cover, cover_  
 _That's when we uncover, cover, cover_

I do look at Christian, and I don't know, he's looking in deep thought. I don't know why, but he is. What is he thinking about? I look at Leila and she winks. What has she done?

 _We could build a universe right here,_  
 _All the world could disappear,_  
 _Wouldn't notice, wouldn't care_  
 _We can build a universe right here_  
 _The world could disappear,_  
 _I just need you near_

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Christian standing up and going somewhere. Why is he leaving? Just one more refrain and I'm done.

 _Nobody sees, nobody knows,_  
 _We are a secret, can't be exposed_  
 _That's how it is, that's how it goes_  
 _Far from the others, close to each other_  
 _That's when we uncover, cover, cover_  
 _That's when we uncover, cover, cover_  
 _That's when we uncover_

I slowly walk to the side of the stage and then, run to my dressing room. I only stop when I'm inside my dressing room. Leila isn't here yet, so that's even better. Gives me a minute to think.

So, I like Christian, it is a bit fast, but I do. Apparently, Christian likes me too. I don't believe that. He know I could never be what he needs me to be. How could I be? I am not cut out to be a sub. I could never let someone order me around. I need to have an own will, and still be able to do things I want, not things I need to do, because someone told me to.

I snap out of my thoughts when I see someone waving in front of my eyes.

I look up and see Leila.

She hands me the clothes for my next song and leaves me be until I am ready. She sits me down and works with my hair.

'You're overthinking."

"Overthinking what?"

"Christian, what you feel for him."

"No, I'm not."

Leila raises an eyebrow in the mirror at me.

"Okay, fine, but you say he wantes me, while he could have any girl he wants plus, I could never be what he needs. I can't be a sub. I need to stay away from him."

"What?"Leila puts the brush away and turns me around. "First off, if he ever wants you to sub for him, I'll kick his butt, you deserve way better than that. And then, Anastasia Rose Steele, don't you ever say he could have someone better than you. There is no one better than you! You are awesome, are you ever going to get that?"

"Lei..."

"No, Ana, no, let me finish you."

"Okay."

So, it goes on for the rest of the evening, getting ready, get on stage, get off stage, getting ready for the next song. I don't see Christian until the last song I have to sing. Say You love Me, from Jessie Ware.

I am wearing a floor length gown for that one and I love it, I am so happy that everything we wore today, we can keep. If we pay. Dad's graduating present, he said, so everything in my dressing room is mine now. I love it. Under my gown, I'm wearing Louboutins. They're really great. I am in love with them.

I didn't even notice he was sitting there until the first refrain.

 _'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_  
 _If you don't wanna try,_  
 _But all that I've been thinking of_  
 _Is maybe that you might_  
 _Baby it looks as though we're running out of words to say_  
 _And love's floating away_

I saw him there, looking at me and I wanted to get off stage and kiss him. In front of everyone. Not caring what they think. Why would I? I am my own person. My own, I shouldn't care what others say.

 _Just say you love me, just for today_  
 _And don't give me time 'cause that's not the same_  
 _Want to feel burning flames when you say my name_  
 _Want to feel passion flow into my bones_  
 _Like blood through my veins_

 _'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_  
 _If you don't wanna try,_  
 _But all that I've been thinking of_  
 _Is maybe that you might_  
 _And, baby, it looks as though we're running out of words to say_  
 _And love's floating away_

I see Christian mouthing something at me but I have no idea what he says. I'll have to send him a text, when I'm in the changing room. After that he leaves again. Where is he going?

 _Won't you stay?_  
 _Won't you stay?_  
 _Slowly slowly you unfold me,_  
 _But do you know me at all?_  
 _Someone told me love controls everything_  
 _But only if you know_

 _'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_  
 _(No no no no no)_  
 _If you don't wanna try_  
 _(Just try sometimes)_  
 _But all that I've been thinking of_  
 _(I just think)_  
 _Is maybe that you might_  
 _(You might)_  
 _'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_  
 _If you don't wanna try_  
 _But all that I've been thinking of_  
 _Is maybe that you might_  
 _Baby it looks as though we're running out of words to say_  
 _And love's floating away_  
 _Won't you stay?_  
 _Won't you stay?_

I get off stage and go to my dressing room to change into normal clothes again. I choose for a aztec/pink skater dress and brown ankle boots with a jean jacket.

I go out to the hallway and see the Grey's, minus Christian, and my family there. My sister and my dad just congratulate me but the Gre's they complement me, telling me they had no idea I was a nightingale, and that kind of stuff. I smile and accept the complements, something I'm not good at. I excuse myself for a moment, and go outside to send Christian that text.

I ask where he is and he says he's at m home. Okay. Why is he there? He didn't answer, just like when I asked what he mouthed at me. Fine, I guess I'll have to go home, to figure it out.

I go back inside and talk a bit more before dad says they're going to eat. I skip saying I'm tired but they should go. I wouldn't mind being home alone.

We walk to our cars and after another round of congrats and complements, they drive off in one way and I in the other.

While driving, I try to phone Christian, but he isn't picking up. I'm starting to get worried, maybe something happened.

I was preparing myself for the worst, but what I saw when I got home, I couldn't have prepared myself for.

Ever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey,**

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger last chapter, but hey, you got this chapter faster, so, be happy.**

 **Thank you for every follow/favorite/review. I loved reading them, and for those giving me advise, thank you, it has been very helpful.**

 **Enjoy next chapter!**

* * *

There was a path of latterns and rose petals leading to the garden. I follow it. Is this where Christian has been, or what he has been planning? The path doesn't stop in the garden though, it leads to the meadow that was once Leila's and mine hiding place. Until the day of today no one knew about it. I never told someone, looks like Leila did.

There he is. Standing in another suit than the one he was wearing at the showcase. I must say, he looks good in it, like really good.

"So, you skipped family dinner, huh?" He asked.

I nod. "Who's the special person?" I ask.

He cocks an eyebrow. "A girl. I haven't known her that long. Maybe only a week or two, like I said, not that long at all. She is beautiful, though, like, really, really beautiful. She has the most beautiful face, and those eyes, you can drown in them."

"Well, you described her, you didn't tell me who." I say, daring him to say the words.

"You know who," he says while walking over to me, "you do know, right?"

"Know what?" I ask, while looking up at him.

He places his hand on my cheek and I lean into the touch, subconciously. "How I feel about you."

"Depends, if you feel the same as I do, then yes. Which would be something I wouldn't get, you could have any girl and you..." I didn't get to finish, because he crushed his lips to mine. I gasped in surprise and he took that to his advantage, pushing his tongue in my mouth. We kiss like that for what feels like hours, but is only minutes. I pull back because I need air, and look into his eyes. All I see is admiration. For me? Why?

"Don't you ever dare to say that I could have any girl, and yet choose you. Don't, because, you are so much better than others."

"I'll keep that in mind." I smile, standing on my tip toes, putting my mouth on his. We kiss again, just, like that, no tongue, no force, just like that, a simple kiss. Just mouth on mouth. It felt good like that. It felt right, somehow.

"Come on." He pulls me down and gives me a plate.

"How did ou know this is all my favorite?" I ask.

"Leila. I really think she wants the best for us."

"Us, is there an Us?"

"Of course there is." He leans in to kiss me. I smile against his lips. But then, I can't be what he needs me to be, so, I pull back.

Christian looks at me, worried. "What?"

"Christian, I can't be what you need me to be. I can't submit to you. I can't ask your premission for every single move I make. I can't do that, Christian, although, right now, I wish I could be. I really did."

"Ana, don't think for a second that you can't be what you need me to be. I just want you, the way you are, not any different. I want you like this, like you. I don't want you to submit to me, I don't want you to call me sir, and look down, I don't want that. I want you, just for you."

"Christian, how can you want me, a girl with no experience, I'm a virgin, I'm not some girl who knows how to give a handjob or a blowjob, and I know, those are things you will want, but, I can't. Christian, you could have a girl like that, you have had girls like that. Why me?"

"Because of that, Ana, you're amazing, because of that. You're pure and innocent, and it'll be amazing to know that I'll be the only one who has had you."

"The only one, huh?"

"Out of everything, that's what you hear, really?"

"Yes, because, it sounds crazy, but, I actually like the sound of that."

"Yeah, that does sound crazy."

"Hey, you were the one that said it, in the first place."

"You're right."

We eat together, while talking about some childhood stories. We laugh frequently, and feed each other strawberries, he, of course, 'accidently', dripped some chocolate on the corner of my mouth, so he had to get it. Well, that kiss didn't stay innocent, because soon enough, he had his tongue in my mouth, and I was laying down, while he was hovering over me, resting his weight on his arms at either side of my head. I put my arms around his neck and pull him closer to me.

He groans and pulls away. "Ana, baby, if we don't stop, I won't be able to control myself."

I smile up at him. "Who says I want you to?"

"Ana, I won't have you losing our virginity on a blancket in a meadow, where there are most likely bugs. I want it to be romantic, not gross."

I giggle at that, and we push ourselves in a sitting position. "You're right. Come on, I'm tired, today was very tiring."

"You were amazing. I didn't know you could sing like that. You truly have the voice of an angel."

"Thanks."

We gather our stuff and leave, walking towards the house hand in hand. Nobody is there yet, which is strange, seeing as we have been in the meadow for almost three hours. Christian just shrugs, thinking it's nothing, I, however, am not sure.

In the library, I am looking at tattoos when Christian sneakes up behind me. "Want to get a tattoo?"

I jump up. "Holy fucking shit! Christian, you can't do that! That's not nice!" I sit down. "And, yes, a small one. I already have one, with Mom's name and her birth date and her date of death. I just cover it up with make up."

"I want to see it, if that is ok, with you."

I smile and nod. "I'll show you, is a picture good too?"

"Great."

I show him the picture of my tattoo. "Wow. That is one beautiful tattoo, and I'm not one for tattoos. But this one, this is great. What tattoo do you want now?"

"I want one that means something to me, just like that one. I want to have one like 'fight your demons' ot something like that, just a reminder of something that I sometimes need to be reminded of."

"What about 'Life is beautiful, on your wrist."

"That hurts, a lot. But, although I want one there, I was thinking of 'One lock, One key', maybe not an exact reminder, but, it does mean something, and I want it across my heart. People won't see it either, something I'm glad of."

"Why don't you want people to know?"

"Because they form opinions, before they even know you. There was a time I had piercings, but, I took them off because people thought I hd problems, that I was bad news, only because I was wearing piercings. The same goes for tattoos. You, Dad, Dan and Leila, and of course, Niko, are the only ones that know about mine. I don't particulary hide them, I just, I don't want people to form opinions on me, if they don't know me."

"That is actually a pretty good reason."

"Yeah, I know. I'm tired, I'm going to bed. If you see the others before you're going to sleep, tell them goodnight?"

He nods and kisses my head. "Sure, sleep tight."

I did sleep good that night. I even slept that good that I didn't wake up 'till noon. Well, talk about something new, I haven't had that much sleep since mom got sick three years ago. It was welcomed though. I didn't even know how much rehearsals and showcases wore me out until yesterday. Like I said, the sleep was welcome.

When I sit up, I see my sister sitting in a chair, in a corner of my room. She smiles brightoy as she sees me sitting up and runs over to me. "Come on, Ana, tell me, how was it?"

i sigh and smile dreamily. "It was amazing! Really! It was so romantic! And the stuff he said!"

She smiles and puts a hand on my arm. "That's great! I am so happy for you! I'm going out with Peter tonight."

I gasp. I've known Peter very long. He's a family friend of Derek's, who is my friend, he really is fun. "Peter? He's great! Congratsulations! What hour are you meeting up?"

"He's picking me up at 6.15. Can you believe it! I've known Peter for so long, and I've had a crush on him for God knows how long, right now, I'm going on a date with him."

I smile at her and hug her. "I'm happy for you. But would you mind? I want to go change, I'll see you downstairs."

"Of course. See you in a bit."

"Yeah." I smile and she leaves.

I go to the bathroom and take a shower. Under the relaxing streams of water I think of the previous night. It was amazing. First the showcase, which I always find very great to do. Just, the way people listen to you, look at your every move, I love that. The compliments you get afterwards, sometimes I even get a teddybear from a child, it's amazing, they're so small, yet, they mean so much.

And then the picnic, the kisses. I got kissed for the first time last night! Is that what it feels like? Is that what I've been missing out on?

I get from under the shower and go to my closet. I am just putting on my bra and panties when I hear my door open and close.

"Ana?"

"In my closet." I say as I take my jeans.

Christian walks in and his jaw falls to the floor. Why? It's just black lace. Okay, so it's a push up bra, but you don't see a lot. I think of something and I smile while raise an eyebrow.

"See something you like?"

"I do."

And with that he strides over to me and kisses me passionately. I pull back.

"Is there a reason you're here?"

"I just wanted to see where you were. You weren't downstairs and it's Saturday, so, you couldn't be at school..."

"No, I was asleep until... half an hour ago."

"Okay." He nods. "I wouldn't mind seing you like that for a while." He mutters under his breath. I don't think I was supposed to hear that. Then he looks behind me and I hear an intake of breath. "Why do you have corsets?"

"They're not mine, they were once Dan's, well Dan's subs. I only stock it here. You'll never see me in that."

"Too bad, that would've been something I'd give all my money for."

"Let's wait with that, huh?"

"Good idea. Let's do that."

I put my jeans on and a tank. "Hey, would you mind giving me those boots?"

He smiles and walks over to them, giving them to me. I smile and put them on. We walk out, after I grab a waterfall jacket.

We walk to the dining room where there is now lunch. I quickly take a plate, because I'm starving, and take my lunch, Christian following suit.

"You're going to eat all of that?" Kate asks. I nod. "You eat that much every meal?" I nod again. "And yet, you have a figure to die for, how?"

Elliot sits down next to his wife and puts an arm around her, I think to warn her. "Kate."

"I'm so sorry, that came out so rude. But you really do have a shape to die for, how do you do that?"

"I spend most of my days in the gym or dancing, something not a lot of people know but dancing burns a lot of callories, sometimes even more than the gym. So, yes, I eat a lot, but I burn more callories than I eat. This, Kate, is nothing yet."

Christian is now sitting next to me. He kisses my temple and I sit back. The rest of their, and my, family comes and we eat together.

A nice Family Meal.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, thank you already for reading this chapter.**

 **Thank you for every follow/favorite/review.**

 **This is still APOV.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

The Monday after that, my exams began and the Grey's left. They would be back for my graduation, though. Leila stayed here. It was almost like back in the day, when we were younger and we were always together, until she left for college. That's when everything changend. We first tried to call every day, after that didn't work, we emailed every day, until she couldn't answer anymore, and then when she came home, she didn't want to hang out with me anymore. That's when she started to sub. It was hard for me, because I didn't only lose a sister, I also lost my best friend. But, I think, she is trying to make up for that now.

She helps me with my studies. And, the days between the last exam and graduation, she took my mind of all of that by taking me to Seattle for those days. I already know that I passesd, but, what about colloege? I already know I'm going to WSU. I want to become a Social Worker, although, I do love to act and sing, that's just not for me, not fulltime.

We're staying at her apartment and I must say, it's cosy.

I've talked with Christian every day, and when he heared I was in Seattle, and alone in Leila's aparment, he was standing in front of her door in a few minutes. I open the doors and let him in.

"Shouldn't you work?"

"Yea, I should. I need to get back in an hour, I have a meetng and an hour and a half, but, being here, with you, is better than sitting in my office, at the moment. I could really use the distraction. Want to do something?"

"Sure," I answer, "What are you thinking of?"

"You'll see." He takes my hand. "Come on."

"Okay, let me grab a jacket."

I quickly garb it and follow Christian out the door. He takes me to some place, it's called Escala, and I didn't even think of it, until we came in his foyer, that this was his apartment, the one he told me about he bought.

"This is the penthouse I told you about." I look around. It isn't decorated, but, it does have some feeling to it.

"It's nice, and open. What did you have planned for it?"

"I don't know yet, any suggestions?"

"You need to feel comfortable around here, but why don't we look at furnitshure, huh?"

"Sounds good to me." He says and leads me to a bar where there are already stools. "Let me get my laptop."

"Okay."

He leaves and I look around again. This seems very comfortable, and very open. I can see myself in a place like this. Being able to make one of the rooms a library, so I can go there at evening and just curl up with a book. I can see myself like that."

He comes back and sets the laptop in front of me, while sitting next to me.

We were looking at couches when my phone goes off. I look and see it's my sister sending me a text.

 _Please tell me you're with Christian._

Shit! I forgot to let her know something.

 _I am with Christian, don't worry, I'm going to be back in half an hour._

I shut my phone off and put it away.

"What was it, baby?"

My heart flutters as he calls me baby. "Nothing, babe, just my sister, I forgot to let her know where I was going."

"Good, what do you think?"

I look at the screen and on it is a big white U shaped couch. It looks very comfortable. And very expensive. But, I learned to look past that, since he's a Billionare, and I don't care since he's spending it on him and not on me.

"Looks good. Seems comfortable."

He nods and scribbles the name and price down.

"We've got the living room."

We finish the dining room before I remind him of a certain meeting.

He drops me off at Leila's. "See you tomorrow?"

"At Graduation." I say. I peck his lips and go inside.

That night, I can't sleep, because I'm nervous about tomorrow. It's Graduation, for God's sake! How can I not be?

Quickly, the morning is here, and Leila and I grab our stuff and head on home.

We arrive together with the Grey's, who hug us and kiss us, and congratulate me, even before Gradulation. I smile and leave to school, even before I saw Christian, but, I did get a text from him saying he was here and he couldn't wait to see me. I smile and put my phone in the pocket of my dress, happ it has one, and put on my cap and gown.

Our Graduation is just like any other Graduation, so, I'm not going to say much. Just the headmaster speaking, the Valedictorian, and then the diplomas. I quickly got on and off the stage and sit back down.

After the ceremony, I go to my family and the Grey's. I hug Dad and Leila before turning to the others. Elliot and I have a close bond, like brother and sister. He grabs me in a bear hug. I quickly kiss Kate and Mia on the cheek, and Grace hugged me, she really is a great mother, I recognize my own mother in her, I really wanted her to be here, I never wanted her to miss this. I kiss Carrick on the cheek and hug him, until I'm pulled away and kissed. Hard.

I put my arms around Christians neck and silently moan, very happy that there is so much noise, He pushes his tongue into my mouth, and we start batteling for dominance. We break apart when we hear a throat clearing.

I turn and look at Dad. He doesn't look surprised, which is something I expected, since Leila tells him everything, always. I look at her and she shakes her head, indicating she is innocent, and she hasn't told our father. I frown on that, if she didn't say anything, than who did?

"I asked permission, before I had that picnic with you." Christian whispers in my ear.

He asked permission. How cute. Why? "Okay." I whisper back.

"We got to go, if we don't want to be late." Dad says. "I'm guessing you're riding with Christian?"

"If that's okay with both him and you, dad." I say.

"I'm okay with it if your dad's okay with it."

"I am, I trust my daughter, and you, don't mess it up."

"I won't, sir. We'll see you at the restaurant, there is something we have to do first." I give him a strange look. What is it that we have to do?

Dad nods and we all leave to the parcking, where we split ways. We go to the right, to Christians car, and they go to theirs, on the left.

Christian, being a gentlemen, opened the door for me, and closed it, as I sat down. I gave my cap and gown to Dad, who took it with him.

I don't know where we're going to, until I see the board. The Cemetery. How did he know?

He stops, gets out, comes over to my side and helps me out, leading me to the gravestone of my mother. "How did you know?" I ask, but he shakes his head, telling me, it isn't importnant right now. He backs down a bit, giving me space alone with Mom. "Hey mom. A lot has happened. I have a boyfriend, who was almost Leila's Dom, almost. Leila and I are just like we used to, again, hanging out, spending every minute with each other. She's dating someone, someone we both loved. Peter, you should see them, Mom, they're amazing together. I graduated today, it was nothing special. It didn't feel right without ou, Mom, you should've been there, to cry and take crappy pictures of me and Leila." I take a breath, holding back the tears, as I remember her really crappy photos. "Mom, I miss you." I can't stop the tears now. "What am I going to do without you?" I am reall, really crying then, I'm guessing I'm letting go of the tears I didn't shed when Mom just died.

I feel a pair of strong arms around me, and I feel him kissing the top of my head. "Hey, it's going to be okay. You got mom, and Leila, and Mia and Kate, you're not alone. You have all of them. And me."

I look up at him and kiss him. "Thank you."

"You are most welcome." He murmurs against my lips.

We go back to the car and drive to the restaurant we're eating with the whole family. Both Christian and Dad rented the place and split the costs, something my father didn't want.

Aside of Mom, someone else is mising. I may be mad at my brother, but, he should be here. I want him here.

Right after desert I excuse mself to make a call. I call the station, and ask if I can talk with my brother. I get my brother and I sigh in relief when I hear his voice.

"Ana?"

"Dan?"

"Ana, it's so good to hear from you. Congrats little sis."

"Thanks, big bro. I miss you."

"I miss you too, I'll be out soon and then you and me will celebrate."

"Sounds good."

"We'll go out. You, me and Leila, just us siblings."

"Perfect."

"I miss you, sis, come and visit me soon?"

I quietly nod. "I will. I got to go. See you."

"Bye."

I hang up, and go back inside. I sit back down, next to Christian and shake my head when he asks me what I did, I'll tell him later, not now, when we're celebrating.

They decide to stay a little while longer, while I think it's time, to go home, I'm exhausted. Christian offers to take me home, and surprisingly, he agreed. He probably knows that we decided to take it slow.

When we're home, I go straight to my room, whit Christian following me. I quickly change in my closet, while he sits on my bed.

"I'm proud of you." he says.

I peek around the corner. "Thanks."

I put my shorts on and go to the room. I take my bra off, from underneat my tank, he didn't see anything. I lay down, and he lays down next to me. I smile and he smiles back.

"Thank you for coming today." I say.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." He answers.

I smile, again, at that. "I missed my brother today. I wish he was there, although, I haven't forgiven him."

He smiles at me. "I get it, it's something importnant for you, of course you would want your brother there."

I nod as I nestle into his arm, that he has laid under my head. "Christian?" I ask, barely holding my eyes open.

"Ana?"

"Will you stay." I ask. "Until I fall asleep."

"Sure."

And with that, I let the darkness consume me.

* * *

 **Next chapter will be a time jump, not a big one, just one until she is moving to Seattle to head to WSU.**

 **Thank you, again, for staying with me, through this story!**

 **See you next chapter.**

 **R. Neve**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello,**

 **Thank you for your reviews, follows or favorites.**

 **APOV, just so you know.**

 **Enjoy the chapter! Lemon!**

* * *

Dad puts the last box on the kitchen counter. "That's it, kiddo. Need me to stay over for a bit to help, or are ya good?"

I smile and take stuff out of the box. "No, Dad, you go back. I'll be fine. Go."

He comes around and kisses the top of my head. "Bye, kiddo, call me when you're all settled in."

"Okay." I say. I look at him leaving, I watch out of my window, seeing him get in his car and driving away.

I can't believe it's already been almost two months since Graduation. It has been actually two months since Christian and I got together. And the things we've done together, like going to an amusement park with Mia, Elliot and Kate, or going to the cinema. Just stuff a normal couple would do.

Yet, there are also typical Christian Grey activities we did. Such as sailing, or flying in his helicopter, he even took me in his glider.

But that's what attracts me so to Christian. He can be a normal guy, yet, he's not. I guess, that's what I'm falling for.

Yes, you heard me, I'm falling.

We've spent every minute together this summer, that we could make free for each other, Christian wanted to be more with me, but I get it, he has a company he needs to lead and you can't just leave that to spend the day with your girlfriend. I get that, and he's very thankful I do. I have even spend time with him at his work, just because he wanted to. I became good friends with Andrea, oh, she's just great! She's very compassionate and caring, and very sweet and smart.

She sometimes reminds me of Leila.

Talking of, Leila was so kind to give me her apartment, while she is going to live with Dad and Dan again. Dan got free, as Daniela was going to turn 18 in a while anyway, which she already has now, and it was consensual. So nothing wrong there, as long as she didn't report it. Which she didn't. And we did indeed celebrate my Graduation. We went shopping. Normally I would have said; go alone, but as soon as he said book shopping, I was all in. He bought me twelve books, a lot of CD's and he even bought me some decorations for my apartment. That was so nice of him. I am still mad at him, but, he explained things to me, and they are just friends now, he is going to start taking distance of the lifestyle and I support him no matter what.

I see Dad drive away and go back to my kitchen where there are boxes that need to be unpacked.

My kitchen is almost unpacked when there is a knock on the door. I go to open it, and am startled when I find myself in a pair of very familiar arms before the door is even fully open. "God, I missed you, baby."

I smile and kiss his neck. "It's only been... Yeah, you're right, it's been way too long."

"Good that you know." He pulls back and walks into the apartment. "You still unpacking?" He asks as he points at the boxes in the room.

"Yes, we came here a bit later than anticipated." I say.

"Need help?"

I shake my head. "No, what I need right now, is a nice dinner and some sleep." I say, smiling.

He nods. "I have the perfect remedy for that, come on." He holds out a hand, and I take it. He pulls me out of the apartment, closes the door behind me and pulls me out of the building, towards his car. "I hope you aren't taking me out." I say. "I am so not dressed for that." It's true, I'm not. I am wearing simple jeans with a gray tank and a purple shirt, with black heeled combat boots.

"You look lovely, Ana." He murmurs in my ear as he opens my door for me. I climb in and look up at him as he doesn't close my door. "You'd look lovely in a garbage bag." He says and closes my door. I smile, and wait until he climbs in. "But to answer, no, I'm not going to take you out, not really. I'm taking you to mine, Gail has prepared a meal for us."

"Gail?" I ask. I hear her name a few times, but I have no idea who she is.

"Yeah, she's my housekeeper." He tells me. I nod. Makes sense. "I think she prepared my favorite."

"Mac and Cheese?" I ask. I got to know that that was his favorite.

"Well, second favorite. You remembered my favorite dish?" He asks me, taking his eyes of the road for just a second.

I nod. "I did. Did you?"

He nods. "Uhm, I thought it was lasagne?" I nod. "Phew, got that one right. Are you ready for school, it starts, when, over two weeks?" I nod again.

"Yeah, I think I am." He comes to a stop in an underground garage.

I haven't been here anymore since I helped him with the furniture, he always came to mine, or we went to his parents' house in Bellevue.

He pulls me through the lot, to the elevator, once in, he punches a code in and up we go. We stand there, next to each other, and you can feel the air around us change. Like, you can litteraly feel it change. And, it's a good change, it feels like, I don't know how to explain this, it's like the air is so thick, you could cut it.

We get out of the elevator, into a foyer, and the first thing that hit me is the delicious smell of probably even more delicious food. It's lasagne, and it smells amazing. If my lasagne smells this way, than I get why people always ask to make it.

"What, you don't like lasagne?" Chrisrian asks, I think he saw the look on my face.

I shake my head. "No, it's not that, it's just, I haven't been here since that one day I helped you."

"That's right, it was either at yours or in Bellevue."He states. I nod. "Well, how about a tour after dinner?"

"I'd love that." I say.

The lasagne is indeed amazing. The smell didn't do justice to it, but God.

Gail came to collect our plates when we were finished. In between dinner and desert, Christian stood to give me a tour.

It was amazing to see the apartment when it was done. He actually bought everything we looked up. It looks amazing. The living room looks great with the dark and light contrast in it. The light walls, with dark floors and pieces of art, which are also dark and then the light couch with dark table.

The rooms are just light, well, the guest rooms. I haven't seen his room yet.

There is no playroom here, but, he does still have some stuff, but not here, it's put away somewhere in the building. I don't know where, and I don't care where.

Christian takes my hand and leads me to what I think is his room.

It has that contrast of light and dark again. Dark floors and furniture, except for the bed, which is white with turquoise sheets. The walls are white as well, and the photos that are in here, a lot from him and his family, and even some of us, which he took over the two months we're together, are all in black and white. It complements the room very well.

I gasp. "Christian, this room is amazing."

He smiles. "Thank you."

I stand in front of the window and get lost in the view. "Wow." I exclaim. I feel Christian walk towards me, and pull me closer to him when he stands behind me. He puts his chin on my shoulder. "What a view." I say.

"It is." I hear Christian say. I look at him, and see him looking at me.

I blush. He was talking about me.

"Christian, can I ask you something?" I ask, as he starts to kiss my neck.

"Mhm." He says against my neck.

"Why haven't you made love to me, yet?" I mean, we have fooled around, but, he always stopped before it could go too far.

He pulls away, and turns me around. "We've never talked about it, have we?" He asks and I shake my head. "I just want to make sure you're ready and that we have time, so that it isn't rushed." He answers, truthfully.

"That's the only reason?" I ask.

He looks me in the eye and frowns. "What? Should there be another reason?" I can hear he's worried.

"No, is there?"

"Of course not, why, what did you think?"

"Maybe, you didn't like me enough to do that with me."

"Don't ever say that again! Ana, I like you, a lot, and I don't see myself being with anyone else but you anymore."

I smile at that. "Really?"

"Really." He smiles at me. "But, enough about this, come on, there is desert."

"Ok, I'm going to use the bathroom for a second, I'll be there in a bit."

"Okay." He kisses my head and leaves, while I go to the bathroom.

I do my bussines and look at myself in the mirror as I wash my hands. He likes me, a lot! Me! Anastasia Steele!

I go back to the diner room and sit down, in front of me is tiramisu.

"Tiramisu?" I ask.

He nods. "That's your favorite, right?"

"Yeah, you remembered." I say.

"Of course I did."

We dig right in, and I inwardly moan. This is so good.

"This is really good." I say to Christian.

Christian nods. "It is."

We finish desert and go to the living room, we sit down next to each other. "So," I sa as I lace our fingers together, "since you fed me today, how about I cook you dinner one of the days, when you're not busy?"

"That sounds amazing. For now, I'm free tomorrow and the day after that." He says.

"How about tomorrow? You could come over to mine, or I could prepare it here. Works either way for me."

"Tomorrow sounds good. If you don't mind, you could come here to prepare it." He says, after kissing the top op my head.

We watch TV for a while. But, I'm bothered. How do I say that I want to have sex without sounding too pushy.

I am falling for him, and I want to show him how I feel, without actually having to say it. I am not good with expressing my feelings, not in words, but, I can express them in actions.

"Christian?" I ask. He looks at me, and I inwardly take a deep, deep breath. "Make love to me?"

He raises an eyebrow. "Now?"

"No, next year."

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit." He says, jokingly.

I smile. "But the highest form of intelligence."

"Are you sure?" He asks, serious again. I nod. "Come on."

Like I said, it's not like we haven't done anything, I mean, we have done some stuff together. I know how to pleasure him, and he knows the same.

He takes my hand and leads me up the stairs, to his room, and puts me on the bed. "If there is any moment, any moment at all, you want to stop, tell me. I don't want to push you. We can wait, if..." I stop him by leaning up and kissing him. He starts playing with the buttons of my shirt, pulling it off, once it was open, and next to go was my tank top, which he quickly discharged, throwing it somewhere.

He guides me to the bed, and moved so he was hovering over me. For a split moment, he just looks at me, then he leaned down and captured my lips with his. He moved his lips down my neck to my collarbone, nipping and sucking on my skin. He slowly made a path from my neck to my breast with kisses. He looked up at me as he lowered his lips down my nipple.

"Christian!" I cried out as I arched my back. Just like always, his lips felt amazing on me.

He moaned, while sucking my nipple. I could feel his hardened manhood pressing into my thigh, even trough two layers of denim. He switched nipples after a while, and continued his attack on the other. He pulled his lips off my nipple and leaned forward, pressing every inch of his arousal into my heated core, to kiss me. I moaned against his lips, while wrapping my legs around his waist, while he continued to grind his cock into me. He had one hand under my back, lifting my ass to meet his dry humps. I could feel myself getting ready to come undone. Our lips moved against each, just as our bodies.

There was a feeling deep inside my gut, winding tight and desperately seeking to be let go. Christian lets go of my lips, only to move further down, to my neck, my collarbone, all the while he was still grinding himself against me.

I think he felt that I was close because he murmured to me, "Let it go, baby, come for me." I fisted his copper hair as I let go.

He kissed his way down my body, to the top of my jeans, looking up at me for premission, before sliding them down my legs, m panties going down with them.

He kisses his way up both my legs, kissing both my inner tighs before inhaling my scent. "Amazing." I hear him mutter. The next thing I feel is his tongue, licking around my clit, his fingers keeping my folds apart. I feel him, inserting a finger, rubbing my walls. He keeps doing that, and I feel my release building inside me again, Just as I think I can't take no more, he adds another finger inside of me. Oh God! I am hit with an orgasm.

"Oh God, please Christian!" I cry out.

"Please what?" He asks as he withdraws his fingers.

"Please, please make love to me." I practically beg.

He says nothing as he leans towards the nightstand and gets something out of it. I think a condom.

"You don't need one." I say.

"What?"

"I'm on birth control, you don't need one."

I think I hear him thank God and he throws the condom somewhere. I feel him rub his cock through my folds to let my juices cover up his tip. I can feel him guide his cock towards my entrance. He looks down at me, for premission again, I guess, and I nod. He takes a deep breath and slowly enters me. I close my eyes, getting used to the filling, and suddenly I feel a sharp pinch. A stinging pain. I hiss in pain and shut my eyes tightly.

"I'm sorry, baby." He says.

I shake my head. "It's okay, just give me a sec."

After a while he asks me if I'm okay, and I tell him he can move. The pain starts to subside and is being replaced with pleasure. I open my eyes and look at him, only to see him looking at me with love. I smile and trust my hips upward,meeting his trust. He moves in and out, not once breaking eye contact with me. I lift my head up to kiss him, and he responds with passion and love.

"God, baby, you're so fucking tight." He says.

I feel myself tighten around him, he starts to pick up his pace, so I know he feels it too, he's going harder and deeper, bringing me so close to edge, I run my hands down his back, throwing my head back, calling his name as I come undone around him.

"CHRISTIAN!" I scream.

He thrusts a few times, before calling out my name. "ANA!"

He collapses on top of me, and holds me close, both of us breathless.

It's now or never. He should know what I feel for him.

"I love you, Christian." I say, and I hear a sharp intake of breath.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for everything.**

 **This will be CPOV, I thought it would be longer before I did one again, but I thought it was better like this. Just like the other chapter, this one wont be as long as the others from APOV.**

 **So, this is how last chapter ended, and on what this is going to continue.**

 _It's now or never. He should know what I feel for him._

 _"I love you, Christian" I say and I hear a sharp intake of breath._

* * *

She loves me. How can she? I'm not worthy of love.

I must have been longer in my thoughts than I thought. "Christian, say something?" She asks.

I love her, too, I know that, but how can she love me? I'm a fucked up guy, who isn't worthy of love. But she does, she really does love me, I can feel it, I could hear it just now.

"I love you too." I answer. I look up at her, and kiss her, deeply. "I love you, Anastasia. Say it again."

She smiles against my lips and puts a hand on my cheeck, looking up at me, eyes filled with love. "I love you, Christian Trevelyan Grey."

"I love you, so much." I tell her. I roll her over, ready for round two.

I woke up, the next morning, feeling blissfully. How could I not? I woke up with the woman I love in my arms, after I made love to her, all night? She trully is a God's sent gift.

I look down at her, and see she's still sleeping on my chest. After an incident, which caused her to fall, and me catching her, we found out that she is the only one, except for Mia, that can touch me. I feel no pain or a burning, I just feel her, John says it's because I know she won't hurt me, not physically. I am still looking down at her, and smile.

After we both wake up and eat breakfast, I drop her off at her apartment on my way to the office.

During the day, in meetings, during calls, or just behind my desk, I can't take my mind off of her. She's just permanently on it. I think back of last night and I instantly get a hard on. During work! I've never had that, but then again, I never had Anastasia before last night.

When the day was finally over, I couldn't wait to go to Ana. Instead of coming home to an empty apartment, I'll have Ana there tonight.

I enter my foyer and I hear laughter, women's laughter to be exact.

"Ana?" I call while I go to the kitchen, where I find Ana and Gail laughing. "What's going on in here?" I ask.

"I was telling Gail a story about Dan, the one I told you on our first date?" Ah, yes, that one, that was indeed a funny story, the way he talked to his teacher. I wouldn't do that, and I had been a lot of trouble.

Gail smiles and leaves the room after I dismiss her with a nod, she says bye to Ana first and then goes to her own apartment, where Taylor is already. Now Gail is gone, I take a good look at Ana. She is looking angelic, as always. She is wearing a white dress with white heels and a necklace, her hair in a nice updo. I smile and walk over to her, kissing her on the lips. She smiles against my lips and wraps her arms around me. I break away and look down at her.

"I could get used to coming home like this." I say. It's true, I could get used to coming home to see Ana in my kitchen, cooking for me.

"Like what?" she asks. I raise an eyebrow, and her mouth forms an 'o' when she gets it. She turns around and continues cooking. Did I say something wrong? I kiss her neck and tell her I'm going to change. She nods and looks at me as I walk away.

Was it wrong of me to tell her that I could get used to her living with me? It's te truth. Why would I lie about that? It really was nice to come home to her.

I quickly change, or so I thought, I guess I wasn't as quick as I thought, when Ana came up to the room and told me that dinner was ready and I should come down whenever I was ready. I smiled at her and told her I'd be down in a sec.

We ate dinner together and watched some TV together before going to the room. We're both exhausted, and I didn't want to let her drive when her ees were already flattering close.

I woke up to an empty bed. Where is Ana? I smell something selicious coming from downstairs. I walk down the stairs and see Ana in my dress shirt preparing my breakfast. I smile, she didn't leave after all. I sit at the breakfast bar and look at her.

"What do you have to do today?" I ask her, maybe we can go out somewhere?

"Nothing much, just some cleaning up, you?" She asks. Unlike some people she is actually interested in what I do.

"Nothing, I have a day off."

"On Wednesday?"

"That's the good thing about being a boss, you decide when you work, and when not." I say.

"I guess so."

"Do you want to go out today, with me?" I ask her and she looks up, I can see the exitment in her eyes.

She nods. "I'd love to."

"What do you want to do?"

"No," she answers, "We've done what I want all the summer, let's do something you want today. Even if that means not leaving the apartment."

"How is it that you know me so good?"

"Christian, we've spent the whole summer together, you get to know one another over 2 months."

"Fair point well made." I say as she put my breakfast in front of me.

"Hey, you eat anything but pea's right?" she asks.

She knows about my past, all of it, including my introduction into BDSM, something she didn't particullary like, but she didn't say anything. She told me it was the past, but I know she wantedto say more, but she didn't.

"Right." I answer.

"Good, I'll cook dinner tonight, again?" she asks.

Just like she knows me a lot, I know her, and I know this wasn't a question.

"Fine by me."

We eat breakfast together, Ana eating pancakes with syrup, which she spilled at the corner of her lip.

I kissed it off, the kiss soon became more heated. I pick her up from her bar stool and put her on the counter, I know I won't make it to the room, and we still have surfaces to christen, the counter being the first. I open my shirt she has on and see she's completel naked underneath, good thing it came mid-thigh. I crush my lips back down to hers, savouring her taste. I can feel her getting wet against me.

I push my hips into her own, and I almost come from the moan she let out. We didn't have sex yesterday, because, I knew she would be sore, and we were both just very tired.

She moans again as I rolled my hips into hers. I've never felt this good about dry humping, but here I am, doing it, and it feels good.

What is she doing to me?

* * *

 **I have actually written and re-written this, and this is the best, so, I hope you enjoyed it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for the reviews, the follows and the favorites.**

 **Thank you, in general, for reading this story.**

 **This chapter is going to be different, and I would have done it in two times, but then those chapters would be too short, so I just colided it into one.**

 **Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

I am in bed with Christian, after almost a whole day of having sex together.

"I hope you know this isn't what I mean when I said I wanted to stay in today." Christian said while tracing circles on my back.

"A, you didn't say you wanted to stay in, I did, and B, I don't mind, as long as I'm with you, I don't mind what we do." I answer, truthfully. Because it is, it is the truth. I honestly don't care about what I do, as long as I'm with him, I'll be fine.

I can practically hear him smile, while he nuzzles my neck. "Good to know."

I giggle as he bites my neck, and just like that we're ready for another round.

The next morning, after a very long and deep sleep, I go back to my apartment. Niko should be arriving today, and I already said I was going to head out with him, and show him around. He's never been here before, so I took it upon myself to go out with him, and stuff.

I had breakfast while calling Christian and showered after, dressing in simple leggings, with a white T-shirt, and a sweater tied around my hips with red vans.

I meet up with Niko at the bookstore, where we're going to buy our books for college. We buy our books, and go to Starbucks to drink and catch up, I haven't seen him since the week after Graduation. He went on a vacation with his family, Daniela and Stela both deserved it.

"So, it was fun?" I ask, as he ends his story.

"Fun? It was awesome. You really have to come with next time, like you used to."

For the past three years, I always went with Niko and his family when they went on a vacation. This year, I thought they deserved for themselves. With everything, it seemed like the best, and anyway, I had things to do, here.

"I'll think about it." I look at my clock. "I have to go. I'll see you later."

I walk into Christian's apartment, but don't see him. I know that he is home. I walk up the stairs and see him, with a whip and a flog in front of him, in the library. And all of a sudden, I am back _there._

"You miss it, don't you? You're not ready to do this." I say.

He looks at me. "Ana..."

"It's okay. I just can't do this. I'm sorry." I say, I turn around and leave.

I am in the elevator as he runs down the stairs, the doors close just before he gets down.

Goodbye, Christian.

* * *

 **The next part is CPOV.**

* * *

I can't believe she left me. Why would she do that?

I was only going to throw them away, everything of those kinds are now in boxes, ready to be burned, or something.

I miss her like hell, though, and she only left three hours ago.

I guess those three hours were enough for her to let her sister know what happened, because Leila came in, right when I was taking a glass of Brandy, looking mad as hell.

"Want some?" I ask.

She walks over to me and takes my glass.

"Hey!" I say. I want to take it back, but she throws it at me. "Hey!" I repeat.

"Wake up, dude! You broke her heart! You know you want her, you even love her, you said so yourself, to me." She says.

"What?" I never said that to her.

"Your eyes, idiot, never heard of it, the eyes are the windows to the soul?" She says.

"I have. But what can I do? She left me." I say.

"Have you seen her back, or felt it?" She asks.

"What?"

"Just answer." She orders.

"Her back? Leila, we've made love, of course I've seen it!"

"Not good enough, then, she has scars across them, have you seen them? She has been abused in her life, by her real father, Frank, when she was younger, she used to go there, in the summers, one summer she came home, alone, and early, she should have stayed there for another two weeks, but she came back, and she was bleeding, you know what he hit her with? It wasn't his hand, let me tell you that, it were whips, canes and flogs. She was barely ten ears old, has she ever told you about that?"

Wow, that is a lot to take in, that's what I felt, every time I touched her, but she didn't talk about it, and just like she didn't push me, I didn't push her to tell me. "Where is that fucker now?"

"Dead, died in an accident. Thank God. You know how long it took her to tell me that, what had gone down that day, or those days? It took her nine years, she told me tonight, when she saw the whip and the flog, she remembered everything, the pain. She loves you, and she wants to please you, but she can't if you need that."

"I didn't want to use it on her." I say.

"What?"

"I didn't want to use it on her, look in the boxes, I was going to do them away, but she doesn't trust me enough..." I can't finish because I hear Leila groan, loudly.

"Did you hear anything, she didn't see you, Christian, she saw the whip and the flog, she saw those days of abuse, she can't think straight around them, why do you think she always goes away when Dan has a sub? She can't take it! She was too stuborn to ever talk to someone, she never spoke a word of it, before tonight, not even Dad knows what's gone down that night, you and I are the only ones. You need to talk to her. Now!"

* * *

 **APOV, again.**

* * *

I open the door, wrapped in my blanket, with red eyes from crying, and my hair piled up on top of my head. I am in shock when I see Christian.

He pushes me against the closest wall and kisses me with all the love and passion he has, just like I do, when I kiss him back.

He pulls away. "If the fucker wasn't dead already, I would kill him myself."

I sigh. "Let it go, please, I just don't..." I break down, and he pulls me to him. He lets me cry... against his chest. As soon as I realise I'm touching his chest, I want to pull back, but he doesn't let me. "No, baby, don't, I need to feel you.

After I'm all cried out, and Christian has made us both coffee, we sit down on the couch and we start talking.

"Christian, I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions, I just, didn't see you. I saw the whip and the flog, and then I saw..."

"It's okay, baby, I know. It isn't your fault, I just, I was throwing them away."

I look up. "What? You aren't going to..."

"No, baby. Je t'aime , et je ne ferais jamais ça à vous." (I love you and I would never do that to you.)

"Je t'aime aussi." (I love you too)

"They are gone. Everything, I realised after I admitted that I loved you, I didn't need that. I only see a future with you. No one else, and I would never hurt you."

"I'm so sorry, I feel like such a... I can't even describe what I'm feeling like."

"No need to be sorry, Leila told me what happened in your past, I would react the same as you, probably worse, how could you have been so calm?"

"I learned to live with it. It's funny, you know, I often had nightmares, but with you... it's like it never happened, you make me feel so safe and protcted... and loved."

"That's because you are, all those things."

We kiss again, and get sucked in our own bubble, not even realizing that someone has come in. "Gross! I do not need to see my baby sis kiss."

We break apart and smile at each other, not looking at Leila, just at each other. "Hello? Hello-o! You know what, I'll just drive back home tonight."

"Mh-hm." We both say. As soon as we hear the door close, we're back at it. He pulls me closer, only to push me down on the couch. He moans against my mouth when I buck my hips, into his. "Ana, if you don't stop, I won't..."

"I don't want you to stop, I want you."

He pulls me up again, but he doesn't stop when I am sitting up, he takes me by my ass, and lifts me up, against him.

He gently lays me down on the bed, and opens the shirt that I'm wearing, his shirt. I had it here, he gave it to me, and I thought it was the last thing I would have of him.

Once it's open, he peels it off of me, and throws it somewhere in the room, his shirt and pants quickly follow, just like our underwear, until we're laying down, on the bed, making out, naked.

I feel him press in my upper thigh, making me moan. He rubs the head of his cock through my now wet and slick folds.

"So wet, baby, so good." He says before he slowly pushes into me.

I arch my back when I feel him, all the way up the hilt.

He slowly starts moving, this isn't like any time before. I feel it, I sense it. This is, this is us, making clear to each other we can't live without the other.

I raise my hips, to meet his thrusts, every single time. It's like we're coordinated. Every moan or groan I let out, he lets out as well, at the same time.

He kisses my neck, down the my collarbone, and finally taking a nipple into his mouth, sucking it, I moan, and arch my back again. All the while, still thrusting.

I can feel myself building up. I know he feels it too, because he flips us around, so I'm on top of him. I look down, and he nods.

I slowly raise myself off of him, and push back down. Again. And again. And again. Until we find a rythym. He helps me and slowly but surely, I can feel myself begin to build up again, he is too, because he is making these grunting noises he always makes when he is starting feel his release coming.

I push down on him one more time, and I'm a goner. I throw back my head in ecstasy and call out his name, probably everyone in the building heard me.

He pushes up in me, a few more times, before he shoots his load into me.

I collapse on top of him, and I want to roll off of him, but he keeps me there. He kisses me head and puts me half off him, so the other half is on top of him.

"I love you, sweetheart." He whispers in my hair.

"I love you too."

* * *

 **Next up is a time jump again.**

 **See ya then.**

 **R. Neve**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is the time jump, the big one.**

 **This will be two years in the future.**

 **Thank you for evey follow or favorite or follower.**

 **Thank you again for reading this story.**

 **Does any of you know any other good stories here on Fanfiction, doesn't matter which book or show or anything it's based on?**

 **Also this is CPOV, all chapter, next up will be Ana again.**

 **As always enjoy!**

* * *

After two years of hard work, my Ana has finally made it. What she normally should have done in four years, she has done in two, very long, years.

Here I am, with hers and my family, after she got her diploma Sociology.

She already has a job lined up, because my mother is opening a Safe Haven, she will be working there. She will be talking to the children and helping the other that work there, which will be my mom and Kate for a while, raise the children. There will already be seventeen children that will be staying there.

Ever since my Ana came up with the idea, because she is the one that actually came up with the idea, two years ago, she has taken on her studies so hard that she was able to finish them early, in two years and she helped Mom plan it all. To say I am proud would be an understatement.

After Graduation I go home with Ana to get ready for dinner.

After a few months, she left Leila's apartment for mine, she was spending most of her time with me anyway, so there wasn't a lot of difference.

She comes out of the bathroom in a white cropped top and a blue skirt that has a longer back than front. Her hair is down naturally, just like her make up, she is only wearing mascara, and her shoes are nude heels. Nothing special, but she looks angelic.

"Wow, baby, you're looking absolutely magnificent."

She blushes. "Thank you." She comes over to where I am sitting on the bed and slowly kisses my lips. "You look quite handsome as well."

"Nothing you haven't seen me in." I was just wearing a gray suit with a white button up, no tie.

"May be true, but, you do look good."

"Thanks." I smile against her lips before kissing her one last time.

After a whole evening my pocket is getting really heavy. I have her ring, her engagement ring in it. I have had it for quite some time now, but I was going to ask her tonight. Without any watchers.

We go to the Grace after diner to sail, this is where I am going to propose to her. She harsly knows where we are because I blindfolded her, and she will be that way until we're out in the open, with no one around us, nothing.

When we're alone, and I see no lights or land, I take of her blindfold. I hear her gasp. Although I have said that I don't do hearts and flowers. There are flowers and she already has my heart.

"Christian? What is this." She asks.

I drop to one knee in front of her.

"Anastasia Steele, you are trully the most amazing woman I have ever met. You are kind, funny, smart, caring and most of all loving.  
You love me to no end, as I love you.  
You have showed me so much. You showed me how to love and how to show it.  
You have given me a lot, and I want to give you me."

I produce the ring from my pocket.

"Anastasia Rose Steele. Will you do me the honor of becoming Anastasia Rose Grey? Will you marry me?"

When she doesn't answer I get worried. "Yes! Yes! Yes! A million times yes!"

I get of my knee and put the ring on her finger. She said yes! She'll be my wife!

I pick her up and twirl her around. This woman, the love of my life, will become my wife!

I can see it already, our future.

There have been nights in the past months where I have dreamed so good. I have dreamed how she and I lived in some place with a meadow, where she is lying with a round pregnant belly, and me with a little guy, hardly two years old, on my arm. My son. My baby boy, and my wife, pregnant with my second child.

That is what I want. Us, together, happy, one big happy family.

In the past I never thought of children, but since Ana and I became more serious we talked about it and we agreed to wait until I was happy, because she is, she wants children, although she doesn't mind waiting, so she can start her career, but I don't want to wait too long anymore.

I want her to be pregnant with my children. And soon.

Just like I want to marry soon.

"How soon do you want to get married?" I ask Ana.

"Soon. A month tops, if you are okay with that."

"Baby, I'd marry you tomorrow if you'd let me. You, me and Vegas."

"Why won't we? We will do one in Vegas and then go have a ceremony for friends and family later."

"That sounds like a plan, I'll get the jet ready. Let's go pack our cases."

We get back to Escala, and while I make sure the jet is ready, she will make our suite cases.

I actually found it very good idea, this way we will have it just us, and then later, a month, as Ana said, we will celebrate with the whole family.

We both don't want to wait, so why should we? We love each other, and we're it for each other.

Ana comes down with our cases when I hang up.

I help her with the bags and we get in the lift, without anyone.

Just like that, we go off to get married.

Finally!

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter, next chapter will be Vegas.**

 **Thanks again for reading.**

 **R. Neve**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for every Review, Favorite and Follow.**

 **Thank you again for reading this story.**

 **Next up, Vegas!**

 **This will be APOV.**

 **Have fun!**

* * *

"I do." I say.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." The guy says.

Christian kisses me.

We arrive at our room, the Honeymoon Suite, after we handle everything at the chapel.

The name made me think of something.

"Christian?" I ask, as we sit on our bed.

"Yeah." He says, shrugging off his suit jacket.

"The name of this suite made me think, we can't go on a Honeymoon, right?"

"Why is that?" He asks.

"Uhm, because of work?" I answer.

"The house doesn't open for another three months and I can take some time off, that's the good thing about being CEO, baby, I choose when I work."

"Okay, so say we did go, were would you go?"

"How about Venice? I've never been, have you?"

I snort. "I've hardly ever left the states, please. But Venice does sound good, really good."

"Sorted then, we leave next month, after the celebration, unless you want it earlier?"

"Next month sounds great. Though, let's not think about that, husband, lets celebrate on our own now?"

He smiles wickedly and kisses me, pushing me down on the bed, pulling the zipper drom my dress down before taking it off.

He leaves me on the bed in only my panties to take off his own shirt and pants. With only his underwear on, he crawls back up the bed to me, while kissing my body, until he comes to my lips, which he claims. He lets our tongues circle, tasting each other.

He pulls back and begins his journey down again, kissing his way down, taking off my thong on the way there, kissing my thighs, legs and feet as he goes, leaving a burning trail. As he drops my underwear along with his, he kisses his way up again, until he comes at my pussy. He probes my legs open and kisses my inner thighs, before moving to where I most need him.

I feel him suck and nibble on my clit for a while before dipping his tongue into my entrance, again, and again, and again, until I could feel myself beginning to build, that's when he replaced his tongue with his fingers. I moan and wright underneat him. I can feel my walls starting to tighten around his fingers.

"Come, baby, come for me."

That does it, that sends me over the edge. I come loudly, calling out his name.

"CHRISTIAN!"

He pulls out his fingers after he helped me ride out my orgasm. He sticks them in his mouth just like always, even after two years, I still can't get used to him. I probably never will.

"You're not on the shot anymore, are you?" He asks.

"No." I answer.

"Good, maybe we can tell our child later that he is a weddingnight child."

I giggle at that.

We look into each others eyes. We can see it. All of it. Everything we feel for each other, we see it.

He guides his cock to my entrance and enters me in one swift move, he fills me to the hilt. I moan and arch my back. Just like I said, even after two years I still am not used to him. He waits a second before starting to move.

We set up a rythym that is perfect for us. Just us, in a no hurried session of love making. Not a care in the world. Just us, husband and wife. God, I love that man.

He starts to quicken when we both feel our release coming. I feel it coming, along with him.

He takes long, deep thrusts and God does it feel good! The things this man does to m body, I would have never imagined I could feel that good. Ever.

"Please tell me you're close, baby, because I... can't... hold... it... much longer." He breaths out between thrusts.

I moan, "So close, baby." I breath out.

He grunts, and takes deeper thrusts.

He comes first, crying out my name, with me following not that long after.

"ANA!"

"CHRISTIAN!"

He collapses on top of me.

"I love you, baby." He says as he rolls off of me.

I turn towards him and lay my hand on his chest, lazily drawing patterns on his chest. "I love you too, babe, so much."

He smiles, kisses me head and closes his eyes. I stay awake until I know he is asleep, that's when I follow him, and let sleep consume me.

We wake up fairly early and pack our stuff. We can't stay here any longer, although we wanted to. But, we'll come back anyway, if I want. Wherever we go is always my choice.

Like the time we went to New York. That was my choice.

Or when we went to Aspen. It was lovely there. We had a lot of fun.

Another example is LA. What we did there is undiscrapable.

Or Forks, because he knows how big of a fan I am of Twilight. Yeah, that was nice. Though not my choice, I enjoyed it very much.

We went to a lot of place, almost all of them my choice. I couldn't be happier with Christian.

When we touch the ground in Seattle nerves consume me. It's already Sunday, and today everyone, including my family, is coming to the Grey Mansion for Family Dinner.

Tonight is the night when we tell everone what happened in Vegas. Tonight we will tell them about our marriage. Christian told me that Mia and Kate won't be happy until we tell them about the celebration we will have in a month. If we let them organize it we'll be good.

Leila can't say a lot, because she did the same last year. She is now Leila Williams. She married Peter a year into their relationship, and I have a feeling she is pregnant, she has all the signs, and I wouldn't be happier for her.

Dan will be happy, because he will know I did it because I wanted to, not because I felt I had to. Which I didn't, I just wanted to be Christian's wife as soon as possible, and a month seemed so long.

Just after I was ready, Christian told me we already had to go.

"We can do this." He whispers in my ear as the doors close.

I wish we can.

* * *

 **I know it is shorter than usual, but it seemed better to end it here, than to write a five thousand word chapter.**

 **This was the second to last chapter, and they are all written so you can choose if you want me to post the last chapter and Epilogue now or wait until tomorrow.**

 **I hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review, and I'll see you next time,**

 **bye!**

 **R. Neve**


	11. Chapter 11

**As always, Thank you for reading this story, and letting me know what you think. Thank you to everyone that favorited or followed.**

 **As requested, the last chapter plus Epilogues today.**

 **This chapter is APOV, and will also be the last one before the Epilogue.**

 **Enjoy chapter 11.**

* * *

I am in the house helping Grace decorate the rooms for the children when my Phone rings. Christian. He is in New York for work and he wanted me to come with, but I couldn't, I mean I could, Grace said I could but I didn't want her to do all of this alone, so I said I would go with him next time.

I smile and pick up, I put him on speaker so I can work while calling.

 _"Hello, beautiful."_

"Hello, handsome."

" _How is my beautiful wife?"_

"She is tired, but she's fine, now how is her handsome husband?"

 _"He is just like her tired, and can't wait to go back to her. I miss you, baby."_

"I miss you as well, but you'll be back soon, right?"

 _"Yes, soon. How is everything at the house?"_

"It's going good here, how's the deal coming along?"

" _Good, I hope I have it soon."_

"I wish I was there."

 _"If you want I can send the jet to come and get you."_

"You..."

"Do that." Grace says from behind me. When did she come in? "Everthing is as good as done. Your wife deserves some rest now, let the jet come, sweetheart."

 _"Hi mom, I will."_

"Good, now, I have to get back to work, have a nice day, sweetheart." And with that she leaves.

 _"I'll let you know when the jet is there, see you soon, baby."_

"Bye, babe."

I hang up and smile. I'm seeing Christian again soon.

For the rest of the day I smile non stop. It's only Grace and I because Kate is gone with Elliot. They deserved it. They are devestated, they have been trying for a baby for a while now it seemed and it just doesn't happen. I am so sorry for them. I can see how badly they want a child. I really do live with them. I couldn't imagine what they are going through, to have to try for so long for a child you want so badly but it just doesn't come, it must be hell.

Christian and I agreed to just let it come to us, if it happens it happens. Christian has been gone for three days now, he left the day after we announced our marriage at his parents'. They were really happy for us, but first they thought I was pregnant. I have been off the shot for months now and Christian has never worn a condom with me, I could be pregnant, and Kate has been trying so hard.

The next day, I wake up bright and early, because I have a flight to catch. I say bye to Gail, we have become quiet close, and go to Sea-Tac with Sawyer. After Christian and I were spotted together a few times and there were rumours of us dating, he made precautions and assigned a CPO to me. I knew better than to fight him on that, and I actually did feel safer with the thought of someone 'protecting' me, I actually didn't want to fight him, and Sawyer was great, we could laugh and joke, but he still was very protective over me.

I arrive in New York a while later, and on the way from New York I slept a bit, something I have done a lot lately, but I am always tired, doesn't matter how much I sleep.

I arrive at Christian's apartment soon after I got of the jet. In front of the door stands Taylor, probably waiting for me. He smiles and then opens the door for me, before crossing the hall after giving me the key, and disappearing. I don't expect Christian to be in, but much to my surprise, there he is, on the couch, sleeping. I smile and take the comforter off the back of the couch. I attempt to put it over him but the bastard isn't asleep, he is just pretending, so instead of the comforter on top of him, it is me who is on top of him.

He tickels me until I'm begging for mercy. He gives up the moment I yell mercy, and then we're both out of breath from the laughing. He looks into my eyes and all of the sudden our breathing is forgotten, as he places a lost strand of hair back on it's place, and then kisses me. A soft kiss. A kiss that we express our feelings to each other.

We stay like that, making out, until I feel my breakfast coming up. I pull back so fast and go to the kitchen, because I know I won't hold it until I found the bathroom.

I throw up in the sink, and I feel Christian coming up behind me. I hold up my hand to let him stay there, but of course he doesn't, he comes anyways, and holds my hair out of my face.

After I'm done, Christian helps me clean up and puts me to bed.

"Christian?" I ask as he goes to the door.

He turns around and rushes to my side. "Yes?"

"When do you need to work again?" I ask.

"I need to leave in two hours." He answers.

"Can I go out with Sawyer than? I need to pick something up?"

"Sure, what is it? Maybe I could pick it up now?" He asks.

I shake my head. I know he'd be over the moon if I was pregnant but I don't want to exite him for nothing. "It's nothing, I still need to figure it out, I'll see when I get there, but I'm here for you."

"I am so happy about that."

"When do you think we'll go back home?"

"Do you want to stay around here for a little while after?"

I shake my head. "No, not really." I say. He nods and goes to the en suite. "Not if my suspiciouns get confirmed." I mutter under my breath.

"What did you say?" He asks.

I smile and shake my head. "It's nothing."

"Okay, if you say so." He says.

The time he needed to leave came all too soon. I wait until they're out of sight before I call Sawyer to get me to a pharmacy. He just nodded and got me to one, as soon as he found one online around here somewhere. I don't know when Christian is coming back so I need to do this fast.

I am tired a lot, and I just blamed work for that for a while, until I noticed that I'm late, this isn't the first time and I am off the shot so that could help, and today wasn't the first time I was sick like this, so maybe I'm pregnant, maybe I just want to be, I don't know but I'm going to find out, so I can tell Christian. I know he knows there is something I'm not telling him and it is killing me to not be able to tell him. I mean I would want to know if there was something going on with him.

So here I am, three hours after I got the tests waiting for Christian. I know he'd like to be part of it. Meaning he can sit outside and wait until I am done with peeing on the stick.

I hear the front door, and then something dropping on the floor. I go to the living room and lean against the door frame. "Hi." I say.

"Hey." He says, smiling.

"We need to talk." I say.

He looks confused. "Okay? What is it?"

"Sit down?" I ask.

He nods and we both sit down, but then I remember the tests so I get them before I return.

"What is it, baby?"

"So, I have been tired a lot, as you know," He huffs and nods. I smile, me being tired has resolved in me not being interested in sex, a few times. "Yeah, and today wasn't the first time I have been sick... and I am late..."

Realization downs on him. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Maybe? I don't know. I have the tests but I was waiting for you to come to take them. I thought you'd want that."

"Yes, take them, I'll wait here."

I smile.

Five minutes later we are sitting in front of the tests on the table looking at it, waiting for something to appear.

"So how do we know if you're pregnant?" Christian asks.

"If it has two lines or if it simply says pregnant. The Clearblue even says how long, it won't be exact but it will say something like 3-6 weeks. I do want to set up a meeting with Dr. Green when we're back home, if they come out positive."

"I'll make the appointement as soon as we know they are positive so she can check on you first thing tomorrow." I look at him. "Deal is done." He explains. I nod.

"Okay."

"Wait, something is coming."

We each pick up two tests as soon as something starts to form on the screens.

"2-4 weeks." Christian says.

I look at him. He is holding the Clearblue. "2-4 weeks. I am pregnant." I say.

"You're carrying my child." He says, putting the tests away, even the ones I was holding. He quickly pecks my lips before putting a hand on my stumich. "Our child. Our love."

I smile. "Our child, our love."

We end up making out like horny teenagers on the couch, but now he is tired, as am I, so we just stop with that, and go to bed.

The next evening we are back in Seattle and I am looking at the rooms in Escala. I found the perfect room when Christian comes in. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Looking for a room we can turn into a nursery." I answer.

"Which you won't find in here. Ana, what do you think about moving, just to a nice house, with a garden where we could have kids and a dog or a cat, or just any pet, as long as it's our family in there?"

I have tears in my eyes. Great! My emotions are already all over the place. Can't wait for the hormones to kick in!

Just like the night before I fall into a deep sleep when I feel his arms around me, and his hands on my stummich.

* * *

 **See you for the Epilogue, which will be up in a sec.**


	12. Epilogue

**Hey everyone,**

 **Have fun reading the Epilogue, as you may have seen it isn't that long, but it is just to show you how their lives eveloped.**

 **Enjoy the Epilogue.**

* * *

Nine months after that I gave birth to a beautiful baby boy, Theodore Raymond Grey. He was a very driven boy, very much like his father. Speaking off, he was happy when Teddy got into Harvard and got his bussines degree, ready to take over from his father when the time comes, which won't be any time soon.

A year and a half after we got Teddy we got a baby girl, Phoebe Grace Grey. She was more like me, she got her degree in Sociology and works with me in the house. She also helps some girls who gets raped or abused. To say I'm proud of her would be an understatement. As goes for her Dad, she was always his little princess.

After them we got twins, a boy and a girl. Matthew and Mia Grey, they were a lot alike on the outside but not in the inside, that's where they're opposites. They are both studying now, Matt at Yale and Mia like me at WSU. They are not sure what they're going to do yet.

As for Kate and Elliot, that trip really turned out for the better as she concieved there. Around the same time I had Teddy she got Ava Grey, a lovely young girl, who is already engaged to a son of a CEO Christian knows. It's a good kid, I like him, but Teddy and Matt don't, instead of seeing Ava as a cousin they see her as their little sister as she is only child.

Leila got pregnant after me, but Peter left her, now she has found someone else and I actually like Jase more than I like Peter which means a lot, because I loved Peter. Leila loved the baby, although the father left but her happiness was shortlived as she miscarried. I was so sorry for her, but she got pregnant again after that with twins. She was so careful and everything and eventually she gave birth to two beautiful baby boys, Cameron and Oliver, Cam being my godchild.

So, actually everything turned out to be good. Well, almost everything.

Just after Christian and I welcomed Teddy into the world, Mia fell sick and eventually died. I had never seen Christian so devestated. I was so sorry, I was so fond of Mia, I still miss her. Everyday.

We still visit her every birthday and we go there every year on the day she died.

That really broke my heart. She was Teddy's Godmother and he often asked about her, until he noticed it was a touchy subject, so we gave him videos and photos so he could see her.

As for all of us? We still liv every day in memory of her, and take care of our children.

* * *

 **The End!**


	13. HELLO

Okay, so on the request from several readers, I've created a facebook page that you can like so you will be made aware of any new updates on my stories.

It's named R. Neve if you want to check it out!

Thanks


End file.
